<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bump and Run by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842653">Bump and Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jelle's Marble Runs (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Marbles, Marble League 2020, Morning After, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Team-cest, Walk Of Shame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazy wakes up the morning (well, basically afternoon) post-2020 qualifiers and regrets everything.</p>
<p>(aka, why the Hazers were not at their best during the Marble League 2020 Friendly Round)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementin'/Clutter/Hazy/Hive/Smoggy/Yellup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bump and Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that the first thing Hazy saw through the fog of hangover was the nausea-inducing primary coloured swirls of Clutter—a veritable rolling disaster, who collected chaos like their team was going out of style—told Hazy that, without qualification, this morning would hold only regrets. Trying to beat back the queasiness, Hazy squinted against the light—<i>glassblower</i>, that was Yellup, beaming like a obnoxious banana streetlamp in the late-morning sunlight as it leaked through the slats of the blinds in the Marble Village dorm. Whose dorm? Hazy was trying to remember through the fog of last night, only to come to the dreadful realization the fog was literally an unconscious Smoggy drunkenly pressed in so close they were out of focus. Nights in the Marble Village could get a little crazy, but a roll in the hay with a teammate was dumber than betting all your orbs on the EnvisionVirgin e-marble winning a race. Speaking of, the steady hum coming from somewhere behind them was definitely Hive. It was a different timbre to those e-marble whirs and besides, Hazy remembered Hive’s involvement last night with relative clarity, in part because they had the stings still to prove it. It was all slowly coming back, and as such it was with great reluctance Hazy rolled to the left to confront the last piece of misery the harsh daylight had to offer. When Clementin’, hyped from the qualifiers, came into the bar last night with the stupid cowboy hat and the stupid drawl (definitely fake, for starters!) and challenged the motley assortment of competitors to a drinking match, Hazy should have had the self-respect to pull Smoggy out of there and settle them back in their dorms, fresh and ready for the Friendly Round just three short hours from now. Instead, the night spiralled into a wild six-marble orgy in somemarble’s dorm, and while at the time the friction and release felt phenomenal, Hazy now had to somehow pull themself out of the alcohol-and-sex-induced inertia and get it together to put in a good showing for the match (that they would somehow have to perform without Hazy’s being able to look Smoggy in the eye. Block pushing was going to be hell.)</p>
<p>Hazy whirled into action. They had to leave before Smoggy woke up, at the least! Hazy rolled out into the hallway with a (decidedly feigned) casual air, hoping to figure out their bearings as they go. But no sooner had Hazy spun a few lengths down the hallway then they heard the worst possible sound accompanying their roll of shame.</p>
<p>“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”</p>
<p><i>MARBLEFUCKER</i>, it was the O’rangers’ dorm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930223">First or Worse</a> by Anonymous
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>